Strange Family
by Angela Killingyourself
Summary: Stories of the Robot Masters 3 years after Megaman 8. Rated for cussing and such. Chapter 2 is up after almost 6 months of hiatus.
1. Heatman: Click

**Strange Family.**

Atop a strange hill lives a strange family in a strange castle, all created by a strange man, strangely with no wife. In this strange castle, you can hear strange cries and screams, as if the man kept a mental asylum up there. Perhaps it was, but then again, no one knew. No one came in or out. At least, not in the past three long years. Maybe one day that strange group will come out and face the world, but not today. Not today...

He just couldn't calm down. _Click, click,_ not even the gear in this would get him out of this panic attack. The booming steps came closer, and closer, until he could hear them from his fortress. A large figure entered the room, and he stopped clicking the lighter. He shut the tiny peeping crack, but the thing heard its squeaky corner. It tugged on the knob with a full force, ripping the door out from its hinges. Its helmet gleamed against the sole lamp light in the room. The thing's arm outstretched as the smaller figure whimpered. The greater one tapped him lightly on the shoulder and grinned.

"I found ya." It exclaimed in a dumb voice. "Now come outside. We're playing Crazy Eights!"

"No. Go away, Gutsman." The little one, still hiding in the closet, flicked his hand, as if shooing Gutsman away.

Gutsman made a worried face. "Heatman, please… you're been in here almost the whole _week_. Everyone's really scared."

"Look, Gutsman," Heatman began. "I've just had this feeling…" he looked up, then at his knees, then back at Gutsman. "That something wrong is going to happen sometime very soon. I just don't know when."

Gutsman smiled at Heatman dumbly. "You're silly. Come on, you need to get out of that filthy ol' closet." He grabbed Heatman by the arm and tore him out from the closet, but having him slam into the opposite wall. "Oopsie. Sorry."

Heatman lifted up the lid that covered his head. "I'm OK." He managed to gasp. Heatman sat up from his position on the wall, where a Heatman-shaped dent was left. Of course, it looked just like a box with arms and legs.

"I suppose I could go out and meet everyone."

Heatman started in the largest corridor, their living room. It wasn't much, just a TV, a few couches, and a glass coffee table. It was cracked down the middle, from that fight Metalman had with Cutman over who was best. Right now, Topman was slung across the couch asleep, Forte was busy twiddling his fingers; Clownman was flipping channel after channel, a bored look on his normally happy face, with Bubbleman laying in the center of the room, staring up at the ceiling and counting all the cracks and holes. And this was a normal day.

Gutsman cupped his hands over what one would consider a mouth, and called, "Hey guys! Heatman's back!" Topman jerked from his sleep, muttered a few curses under his breath and went back to sleep, and Forte didn't bother to look up. Clownman smiled, but went right back to channel surfing. It was Bubbleman that even bothered to get up.

He rolled sideways over to the doorframe and cautiously got up on his webbed feet. "Heatman! It's been so bored around here without you." Bubbleman put Heatman in an ever-loving half nelson, refusing to let go.

"T-that's great Bubbleman-n, but you're ch-HOKing me." Heatman replied. His companion instinctively let go and giggled embarrassingly.

"Sorry."

"It's OK, Bubbleman. I've known you long enough to know you like to kill the ones you love."

"Your **whole** life, to be exact." Bubbleman corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Heatman looked around, but got back into focus. "So… anything EXCITING happen while I was gone?"

"Not really." Gutsman replied. "Besides Magnetman getting stuck to both Junkman _and_ Dustman at the same time, and Turboman running into a wall… but that was it." Somehow, in the back of Heatman's mind he knew it wasn't safe to keep all the lethal weapons in one tool shed.

"Aw, that's all?" Heatman sighed to himself. He kicked at the tile floor gently. Something needed to liven up around here, fast.

Something made all the Robot Masters jump at once. A shrieking, deafening cry was uttered from a distance away.

It must have been Heatman's lucky day.

The three rushed (and Bubbleman leaped) down the hallway, the other three rushing not too far behind him. "The hell was that?" Forte cried.

"Can't tell from here, finhead." Heatman called. "Find out when we get there!" Forte growled at his nickname.

"Shut up, Zippo Boy!" Forte yelled. "That's it, I'm going ahead of you Robot Losers!" Forte sped up and passed Gutsman completely, and laughing insanely the whole way.

"…Jerk." Topman added. Clownman nodded in agreement.

Just as the group of five reached the door from where the scream had come from, (the cafeteria, one of the largest rooms in Skull Castle) another scream came from the room. Everyone covered their "ears" in agony, and a huge, firey blast sent someone flying backwards.

"Oh, my God! Diveman!" Gutsman rushed over to his side. "You OK, buddy?" Diveman didn't answer. "Guys, I'm going to take Diveman somewhere safe. Think you can cover for me?" They all nodded. Gutsman winked. "Good." And with that, he dragged Diveman off to the left.

Topman peeked inside. Derbis of what used to be tables and chairs lay in scrappy heaps every which way. A few Robot Masters lay in the corners, curled into tight balls. Forte had been knocked out, too. Shadowman, one of the robots inside, turned his head.

"What are you waiting for? The battle has already begun!" Shadowman called.

"What battle?" Bubbleman cried, confused. "I didn't know there was a battle!" Everyone started pouring into the wide entrance to the dim room.

"Well," Cutman started off quickly. "We don't know. We were all playing cards and Astroman came in here, and just started freaking out."

"Where is that idiot, then?" Clownman asked, somewhat irritated. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Hiding." Shadowman answered. "Resting…" his swift eyes glanced up in a corner. "THERE! Fire!" the 3 Robot Masters that had already been there shot their weapons. Two Shadow Blades got stuck in mid-air, producing a grunt. Although, Cutman's Rolling Cutter was off completely and just came back to him. The Magnet Missile produced an explosion in the middle of the room and another scream. Magnetman hissed a "yes" to himself silently.

Their target appeared right in front of them: wild, red eyes instead of their usual sweet pink color, arms raised up for his ultimate attack. Heatman took out the lighter he had earlier, and had begun clicking it.

"ASTRO CRUSH!" Astroman screamed. Heatman's container lid shut over his face. The other Robot Masters dashed off to the sides as meteors ripped holes in the shallow ceiling. Unfortunately… some didn't get away so fast.

Bubbleman had been trying to stride away to the doorway, but he tripped, and was hit. Bubbleman let out a harmless squeal.

Heatman's lid popped up. "No! Bubbleman!" he cried. He was so nervous, he could just… _click_, _click_, _click-click_. Again. Cutman had dove next to Heatman.

"God dammit Heatman, stop playing with your stupid-ass lighter!" Cutman slapped the lighter out of Heatman's hands. He reached out for it, but it was far too late. But… a dying scream was heard. The flame had hit right between Astroman's eyes, leaving him very susceptible to attack.

"**Let's end this now!**" Magnetman cried, and shot 3 different Magnet Missiles at his victim. Astroman fell, defeated and burned.

Heatman limped over to where Bubbleman laid. Heatman got down on all fours. "Hey, buddy, you OK?" he asked timidly. Bubbleman's eyes were shut very tight and he seemed to whimper silently, nothing else. By that time, Gutsman walked in.

"…is it over?" Gutsman asked. Everyone nodded as Gutsman looked at the holes that had been ripped through the ceiling; the tiles spewed everywhere, most cracked. Everyone stared at each other mutely.

"I'll go get help for Bubbleman." Topman said after a few minutes. He put his hands on Heatman's shoulders. "Dude, I promise he's going to be OK. I promise." Heatman did nothing but nod.

"Cutman, come over here and help me." Topman half-shouted. Topman took Bubbleman up by his arms, Cutman his feet. In no time, they were gone.

"So…" Shadowman said casually. "Anyone up for a game of cards?" and they were. That day, everyone needed a bit of cheering up. Shadowman took a deck of cards from behind an unscathed wall tile. "Let's play." That was the only time of day anyone felt safe in Skull Castle.


	2. Astroman: Forgive me

**Strange Family, Part 2.**

Astroman jerked from his sleep, gasping for air. He woke to unfamiliar surroundings; the holes in the ceiling making him breathe deeper. He looked around, and remembered. This was the cafeteria, just torn apart from a vicious battle, tiles scrawled everywhere; cracks broke upon the walls. His fingers twitched madly, the rest of Astroman shaking all over.

A jolt of electricity went through him, and he realized he was soaking wet. It had rained earlier, he thought. Wait… the cracks shone a pretty moonlight glow. He teleported away from the broken room, and onto the summit of Skull Castle.

This was the only place he ever felt safe. Skull Castle was built high in the clouds, where you could see everything on a clear night. Astroman looked up among the stars, and could tell you what each and every one of them was, no matter how dim or how similar. And then there was the moon, the coin in the endless sky.

"First quarter." Astroman murmured silently. He dared not leave the roof tonight, in fear he'd get caught. Why did he fear all? No one knew.

He let out a squeak. A light was shining upwards to the top of the skull Astroman sat on. A robot guard must have heard him. He quickly teleported off the roof and into his room.

Astroman's room looked similar to his boss stage, there was no clear division between the wall and the floor, just melded together in one great illusion. The ceiling was painted a deep violet and decorated with twinkling, dancing stars, and the ground a soft pink, with sunflowers popping up from certain places in it.

Astroman scooped up something on a heightened ledge in the room: a broken Metool. It was long since dead, but it had been hollowed out, giving its blank stare. Astroman held it tight against him.

"One day we'll go out in space, Metty. I promise it. I promise. And you'll be fixed one day, too." But of course, it was all lies. Some Robot Masters hadn't seen the light of the sun in years and years. Some, like Astroman and a couple of others, would secretly go out at times, though, usually at night where they wouldn't be noticed. He had spied on Cutman formatting a plan a week or so ago, to escape. It's not like it would work. It actually seemed… a bit impossible.

Astroman leaned up against the wall, still gripping the lifeless Met. He fell into a slow, dreamless sleep, still with the thoughts of space, and where he woke up.

_Bang bang bang bang bang_! A loud, quick rapping sound filled the door of Astroman's room. Astroman got up quickly.

"Yo, Astromoron! It's 5 A.M.! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" a light, teenage voice yelled. It was Quickman.

"G-go away, Qu-qu-qu-qui…" Astroman had always had a stuttering problem at the most awkward moments.

"What're you trying to do, imitate the chia pet commercial?" Quickman guffawed. Astroman shot out of the door.

"Leave!" Astroman said in a strong tone through clenched teeth, pointing down the wide hallway.

"Alright, alight, buddy," Quickman giggled nervously. "But'cha might wanna see a doctor about all those scratches and dents. Laters!" and he sped off at amazing speed. Astroman shut the door and huddled against the corner, throwing precious Metty down in the process, giving the pitiful thing another dent in its helmet.

Astroman looked down at his armor in horror. It had been scratched in some places, his arms were blackened to the extent of which light could not pass through them, his fingers were lined with cuts; there were large dents along his sides, and weathervane that topped his head was about to snap off.

"I have t-to tell someone."

"… And t-that's what I think happened, Starman."

"Aww," Starman, another Robot Master, wrapped his arm around Astroman's shoulder. "Poor baby. It'll be OK, Astroman."

Starman was the only person Astroman seemed to trust. Starman had a pleasant (if feminine) look about him, with loyal blue eyes that could see no wrong. His armor consisted mainly of orange and yellow, giving him an optimistic aura.

"Gee… you fell unconscious in the hall, huh? Then you woke up and it was nighttime, in the cafeteria, and it was a terrible mess?" Starman summarized. Astroman just nodded. "And you're afraid you hurt someone?" Another nod. Starman smiled. "Well, we don't know until we see."

The "hospital," formerly one of the small, hazardous rooms in Skull Castle. It was normally empty, but… not today. Almost 10 Robot Masters lay broken, in pain, on a few separate beds. Astroman twiddled his fingers, a bad feeling forming quickly in his gut. About 4 Robot Masters stood around one bed.

"W-what hap-p-pened?" Astroman stuttered. Everyone's back was still turned.

A dark blue robot answered him with a calm but sad tone. "Bubbleman… he was damaged heavily yesterday. Astroman went berserk, and got hit by his ultimate attack. I don't know if Bubbleman will wake up or not."

"Err, Shadowman…" Gutsman, who was looking straight at Astroman now, piped up. "You're answering Astroman himself." Astroman's brain buzzed at the mentioning of his name. One of the ones standing there grabbed Astroman by the arm. It was Cutman, staring him straight in the face with eerily angered eyes.

"**How could you? No, how DARE you hurt one of your own kin? I could KILL you for this!**" Cutman screamed. Astroman was too scared to answer, in fact, almost to the brink of crying. Gutsman detached his friend from the shy one's arm.

"I…ah-I… didn't mean t-to… I mean… I d-didn't…" Astroman struggled with his words. Nothing would come out right. He could feel the tears coming from his eyes, and he wondered why his creator had let him cry in the first place. _'This is so embarrassing…_' he thought.

A groan escaped from the room. All eyes set upon Bubbleman, who was sitting slightly upright, one hand against his head, ever still, a content look about him.

"It's OK." Bubbleman half-whispered. "Things happen. I forgive you…" He gripped his chest with his other hand. "I've learned to… accept it."

Silence. Shadowman broke it with a short speech.

"I think we've all learned a valuable lesson from this. The past is behind us. We should move on." The other Robot Masters smiled. Astroman looked down. "Is something wrong, Astroman?" Starman questioned.

"… Nothing." Astroman answered. In secret, he feared his violent and angry side would surface again. He looked up. "Absolutely nothing."

Cutman looked up at Astroman. "Can we have a moment to talk?" He motioned to Astroman. The others gave agreement, and the scissor robot dragged Astroman to a far corner of the room. "OK… you can teleport for short distances, correct?" he tried whispering as soft as possible.

"Y-yes." Astroman nodded.

"With other people?"

"I think so."

"I've got an amazing plan."


End file.
